Feeble Attraction
by Hope Diamonde
Summary: A ditzy, competitive cheerleader. An uptight, wide receiver. A sarcastic, amateur snowboarder about to go pro. A laid back, all star pitcher. What do they have in common? A lot more than they thought...or wanted.
1. Chapter One

**A/N-**shoot me. Just shoot me. Make me stop having new story ideas, starting the story and never finishing it. Seriously. I'm going to drive myself, and you too, crazy with all my unfinished stories. I'm really sorry about that. And I'm apologizing in the author's note for a new story. sigh, this is really bad guys. I need serious, serious help.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Newsies, nor any of the characters in Newsies. I do own all original characters unless otherwise specified. Lalala, you know the drill. If you don't recognize it and I haven't said anything else, it's probably the product of my overactive imagination. Glens Falls, NY is a real place. I, however, have no idea if there is a Charles Hughes high school. Now, on with the story.

**FEEBLE ATTRACTION**

**Chapter One**

"One more month!" Allison Johnston exclaimed to her boyfriend, Jack Kelly. The two were walking hand in hand through the parking lot of Charles Hughes High School after school had let out. The early September day was crisp, as they usually are in Glens Falls, New York. The sky had barley a cloud in site, making the view of the Adirondack Mountains quite sharp.

"Til what?" Jack asked dumbly.

"What to you mean "til what?"?" Allie asked, stopping dead in her tracks and dropping Jack's hand. "You didn't forget, did you?" Jack too stopped, racking his brain for any information. If he took a wild guess, Allie would go on a rampage and start bitching about how "you never pay any attention to me when I talk" and others things of the sort. He twisted his face into a look of immense concentration as Allie stood by, impatiently tapping her foot.

"You mean...til Nationals?" he asked tentatively, hoping he had guessed correctly.

"Of course!" the short girl exclaimed in a matter-a-fact tone. She brushed a lock of wavy, dirty blonde hair out of her face.

"But..." Jack paused, slipping his arm around her small waist as they continued towards his car. "That's the last game of the season!"

"Oh I know Honey. But how often does a girl get to go to Nationals?"

"In your case, isn't this the third?"

"Psssh, yeah. But c'mon, we like haven't won yet. I have a feeling that this is totally the year" by this time, the couple had reached Jack's 1999 black Civic coupe. Jack opened the passenger door for Allie, who tossed her khaki purse on the floor, then got in gracefully. With a sigh, Jack closed the door and went around to the driver's side, getting in.

"But we have a chance of being undefeated this year. That could put a lock on a scholarship. PLUS, we'll be going to Regionals" he whined, starting the car.

"Well I'm sorry. But there's no way in hell I'm gonna miss it" Allie reached over to the radio, switching the station from Jack's rock to her rap. "Besides, you don't like know that you're gonna have a perfect season. We know that we're going to Nationals."

"How could we not have a perfect season? Troy's having the season of his life! He's gotta be either the best quarterback in the state, or in the top five AT LEAST."

"You know I don't care about football" she said snidely, waving him aside. "It's just a bunch of sweaty teenage boys running into each other. Like, how savage can you get?"

"And cheerleading's a sport..." Jack shot back. The two had this argument every week, and in his opinion, it was getting a little old.

"Well, when you guys lift each other and do double fulls WHILE throwing the football, I might care" at that moment, a choppy rendition of Usher's "Yeah" filled the car. Allie flashed Jack a small smile as he turned left off the school campus. She then proceeded to pull her pink cell phone out of her purse and push the "accept" button.

"Hey babe" she said cheerfully as she brought the cell phone to her ear. Jack let out another sigh, bringing his attention back to the road. Sometimes he wasn't even sure why he was dating Allie. The two of them were so different. Their priorities differed, their lifestyles differed, and even their interests differed. What did they even have in common? Jack took a glance at his girlfriend gabbing away on her cell phone. Sure, she was pretty hott. Plenty of his friends expressed their opinions on how if she were single they'd "bang her in a heartbeat." But that wasn't what mattered was it? Was it really all about the way her hair shined in the sun, the way her blue eyes twinkled when she was excited, or the way her thin lips would curl up in amusement? Did it really matter that she had a small waist and a relatively modest figure? Alright, he'd seen way better. Sure, she was _small_ but she was athletic. He wasn't going to deny the fact that his girlfriend was hott. And he wasn't going to deny the fact that plenty of guys were jealous of him because she was his girlfriend. But the relationship was beginning to become less fun and more like a chore.

Jack pushed the thoughts aside as he pulled into the gated driveway of Allie's house. Well, it was more like a mansion than a house. God! She was even richer than him. They just didn't fit together.

"Just drop me off right here hun" she said, hanging up the phone and pointing to a piece of driveway next to a brand new BMW X5, red of course.

"You got a new car...?!?!" he asked in shock.

"Of course" she said in a "duh" voice. "After I totaled the Mercedes, daddy wanted me to have something of substance. Or something like that" she flipped her shoulder blade length hair over her shoulder. "Now I gotta get to practice. I'll like call you tonight, ok?"

"Yeah..." Jack said a bit reluctantly, angry at the fact that her parents had sprung for a new car only three days after she wrecked her first one.

"Bye babe" Allie leaned over the gearshift, slipping her small arm around Jack's waist. She pushed her lips against his and he instinctively grabbed onto her waist, pulling her closer to him. Oh how he loved the way she felt in his arms, the way she smelt, how she pushed her body against his body, her mouth against his mouth, breaking the barrier of his lips with just enough tongue to make him want more before she pulled away. "Love ya" she added a quick peck on his lips and then, grabbing her purse, hopped out of the car.

_Ah yes, _Jack reminded himself. _That's why we're still together._


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N**-I know, I kinda neglected this story after I started it, but I've got a new chapter now, and I hope to get into this story more now. I was happy to get such nice, encouraging reviews. I've also got chapter three mostly finished, so if this chapter goes well expect another update soon! Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

"And here's the snap. Quarterback hands off to Collins, who breaks away from the defensive line. Would you look at that hole! 45…40…35…30…there's no one in Collins way! What a run this is going to be! 25…20…15…10…5…"

"Oh no! Here comes Conlon to intercept. And he gets Collins right at the 1 yard line!"

"Did not, that was definitely a touchdown!

"Are you arguing with my judgment?"

"I think I am! Why don't we ask the official? What's your opinion Eddie?"

"ARF!"

"Sounds like a touchdown to me!"

"No, that definitely was not."

"Wanna fight me boy?" and with that, Spot Conlon playfully tackled his girlfriend, Raewynne Collins. The two were playing football in Spot's backyard, with his Boxer, Eduardo (fondly known as Eddie), as acting referee.

"Hey! No fair!" Spot yelped as Rae's hands pinched his waist. "No tickling!" Spot put his hands on her shoulders, rolled over and pinned her to the grass, Rae laughing uncontrollably.

"You're so cute" she said with a smile, pushing him to the grass next to her. Spot propped himself up on his arm, staring at her. Lying on her back, Rae could only see him out of the corner of her eye, but it made her feel so special, having him watching over her like that. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world, having a boyfriend like him.

"When's your practice?" he asked, taking a lock of her auburn hair between his fingers.

"Fuck practice."

"No. I'm not going to let you miss it. The more practice, the better you get, and the greater chance you have of really becoming someone" he said sternly.

"And who are you? My mother?" she snapped back. "I actually don't have practice today."

"Ok!" Spot said defensively. "I just don't want you neglecting it."

"Oh Spot" Rae said with a smile as she turned on her side to face him. "Thanks for caring" Spot said nothing, loosing himself in her grey-green eyes. How lucky was he to be dating this girl?

"You're so beautiful" he said softly. A blush crept over Rae's freckled face as she took his hand in hers, their fingers interlaced.

"You're so sweet."

"Arf!" the two teenagers laughed at the interruption, Rae sitting up and letting go of Spot's hand.

"Come here Eddie!" she called to the dog, who came bounding over, placing his front paws on her shoulders and slobbering all over her face, causing her to laugh even more. Spot too sat up, placing one arm around his girlfriend's waist and scratched Eddie's ears with his free hand. "I think he felt left out" Rae said, she too scratching him, but under the chin.

"Well he's just an attention lover."

"Wonder where he got that from" she kidded. Eddie laid down across both of their laps, succumbing to their pampering of him.

"You know, I'm not sure" Spot joked. Rae shook her head, her thick shoulder length hair moving with her as a breeze blew through the yard. It was more of a field then a yard, Spot's house being on a large plot. It wasn't that Spot was rich and had some huge house with a bunch of land. It was just that no one wanted to touch the plot that the Victorian house Spot's family now inhabited was on. The house was beautiful in its old fashioned way, once belonging to the Hampton family many years ago. When the Hampton's moved out, no one moved in, and the house became known as the old Hampton place, and soon rumors of it being haunted flooded Glens Falls. Fifty some years later, the Conlon/Sherborn family moved in, after paying a very low price because of the renovation needed. Though John Sherborn was a principal and not a carpenter, he was still pretty handy with the tools. In no time he, along with the help of his stepson Spot, had re-built the place and it soon was no longer the old haunted Hampton place but a beautiful, classic Victorian home. They had even gone as far as to add a few extensions, including a wrap around porch, a screened breakfast room, a pool directly behind the house, and a room for the youngest family member, four year old Molly Sherborn. Because of all the work done by the two, the property value had increased by almost 200. But the money didn't matter to the family, it was the sentimental value that did. Nothing said home like something you had built and fixed with your own hands.

"It's so nice out" Rae mused, absently stroking Eddie's head. "The weather on the mountain has got to be beautiful."

"Wanna head out there?" Spot asked, looking over at Rae. He knew how much her snowboarding meant to her, and he would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant snowboarding himself.

"You hate snowboarding" she said, laughter in her voice.

"I don't hate snowboarding, I just suck at it" he replied with a laugh. "But I like snowboarding if I'm with you. Even though I can never keep up with you."

"Awww" she said, a smile across her face. "Well if you don't mind, I would like to get a little boarding in. X-Games are in five months… Of course we'll have to swing by my house so I can get my gear."

"Your car or mine?" Spot asked, looking at the dark blue 1998 Dodge Durango, which was parked in the driveway of the Victorian house. The truck had once belonged to his stepfather, but Spot received it when John replaced the dodge with a new Accord about a year ago.

"Mine has the board hook ups on the roof…" Rae replied with a shrug and a smile. "Honestly, I don't care. Spending time with you is more than enough. Especially if you're willing to make a fool out of yourself just to be with me" she laughed as he scowled with a smile across his lips.

"Fine, we'll go to your big, fancyhouse, get your fancy expensive gear, and take your brand new car up to the mountains…sound good?" He turned his face toward Rae, who was grinning broadly now.

"Sounds perfect" she said cheerily, pushing Eddie off her lap. The dog got up and trotted over to the pool, before jumping in with a loud splash. The two teenagers laughed, and Spot sighed, knowing that he couldn't leave the dog in the water unsupervised.

"Lemme tell my mom, then we can go" he kissed her gently on the cheek and jogged over to the house, leaving Rae alone in the yard. Brushing her hair out of her face, she got up, still smiling. Life couldn't possibly get any better than this.


End file.
